


Klaus is a mood

by RandoShipperLady



Series: Umbrella Academy memes [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: A klaus meme
Series: Umbrella Academy memes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096556
Kudos: 12





	Klaus is a mood

Klaus: I hate when people ask me ‘what did you do today?’ like buddy listen I woke up at noon and then it was five pm okay I don’t know.

Diego: ...mood


End file.
